


橘子甜酒

by xiebuzhou



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiebuzhou/pseuds/xiebuzhou
Summary: *双攻短打*ooc警告*未成年勿入
Relationships: 俊昀, 昀俊, 董思成/黄仁俊, 黄仁俊/董思成
Kudos: 3





	橘子甜酒

董思成扯着书包带子，地上那颗石子被他踹了又踹，今天爸爸妈妈不来接他，他要一个人回家了。他刚走到学校门口，仁俊妈妈拉着黄仁俊在小学门口向他招手。  
“昀昀哥哥，我来接你啦！”黄仁俊笑嘻嘻地从身后拿出一朵玫瑰。  
“仁俊，送花是要给自己喜欢的人。”董思成一脸认真。  
“可是仁俊最喜欢昀昀哥哥了。”黄仁俊一边牵着妈妈，一边牵着他的昀昀哥哥，嘴里还含着棒棒糖，黄仁俊现在是世界上最幸福的小孩啦！  
“我也喜欢仁俊。”董思成不好意思地抿着嘴笑。  
“昀昀哥哥，过来我告诉一个秘密。”黄仁俊松开拉着妈妈的手，拿出只剩一半的棒棒糖。  
董思成低下头，黄仁俊的嘴唇黏黏的沾满了糖液，现在全印在董思成的嘴角边，是橘子味道，甜甜的。  
“黄仁俊！不准调戏你昀昀哥哥！”  
“昀昀哥哥，跑啦！妈妈是大坏蛋！”黄仁俊牵着董思成往前跑，在那一瞬间，阳光好像征服了一切初春还未消去的冷意，把生命从隐秘的角落里驱赶出来，使他们身边的每一个地方都充满了希望，他们奔跑的身影是幸福而欢乐的。  
黄仁俊从记忆中抽脱出来，他刚刚拿到他的分化结果，omega。白底黑字，一张纸便能轻易地改变他现在的生活，相片框住了两个模糊的背影，却没有框住他们的整个人生，黄仁俊多么希望他现在也能不顾一切地拉着他的昀昀哥哥向前冲，到达世界的尽头，掠过一切美好的，不美好的风景。  
“仁俊，怎么样了？”董思成抽条得很快，刚过完十六岁的生日，整个拔高了不少。  
黄仁俊盯着地面，沉默不语。  
董思成心里一沉，“beta？”  
“omega。”黄仁俊嘴巴一皱，虽然医生在他分化前预测omega的分化率是70%，但他还是抱着30%的希望，“昀昀哥哥，我想哭。”  
黄仁俊平常老是眯着眼睛笑嘻嘻地，像个小太阳一样，此时董思成也有些无措，手轻轻拍着黄仁俊一抽一抽的背，“我们仁俊偶尔也依靠我一下，昀昀哥哥真的很开心，仁俊不要太担心，反正现在也有抑制剂，董思成会永远陪着黄仁俊的。”  
露出红红的眼睛，黄仁俊踮起脚伸手狠狠搂住董思成的脖子，他依稀可以闻到董思成身上的橘子味，连信息素都是他喜欢的口味，他们鼻尖碰着鼻尖，“黄仁俊也不会离开董思成的。”  
……  
黄仁俊还是和董思成成双成对地出入，他要把接近董思成的一切人员扼杀在摇篮里，前些天他还把一个向董思成告白的alpha打趴在地上，即使这样，来找董思成的alpha甚至beta们也络绎不绝，这个喜欢眯着狐狸眼撒娇的omega对他的昀昀哥哥笑得越甜，对其他alpha打得越狠，他们背地里偷偷叫他“暴力甜心”。  
他们手拉着手的单纯爱恋转折在一个夏日的午后，黄仁俊的第一次发情期，他穿着背心短裤坐在凉席上吃着冰淇淋，董思成去补课了，高三学业很忙，他不敢打扰昀昀哥哥，黄仁俊抱着他的姆明，天气预报报了三天雨，一滴未落，滚滚热气从外面袭来，窗外的车笛声、蝉鸣、人的哄闹混杂在一起。  
黄仁俊异常烦躁，他整个身体都不舒服，要是董思成在就好了，昀昀哥哥的身体一年四季都冰冰凉凉的，夏天抱着异常舒服，还有皮肤，白白嫩嫩的，看起来就很想咬一口，黄仁俊不知道自己怎么了，突然就贪图起其他的东西，想到他们为数不多的接吻。  
“昀昀哥哥，我不舒服，我想你了。”黄仁俊的声音哼哼唧唧地，他想立马见到董思成，只要他一撒娇董思成什么都能答应他，就像他也同样答应董思成一样。  
董思成开门的时候，黄仁俊整个人都迷糊了，铺面而来的甜酒味道，酒中带蜜，“仁俊，你发情了。”  
黄仁俊明明已经不怎么清醒了，后面那个小洞还在往外流着水，他站起来搂着董思成一起倒在床上。  
董思成的手指很漂亮，修长纤细，可以用来弹钢琴，可以用来跳舞，但绝不应该在黄仁俊身上，从腰滑到后背，黄仁俊舔着董思成的脖子，他牢牢黏在董思成旁边。分不清是夏日的温度还是房间里的氛围，董思成的脸都被熏红了，粉粉的，他的昀昀哥哥哪里都好看，黄仁俊抬头从喉结亲到嘴唇，就算他不是alpha，昀昀哥哥还是他的。  
“仁俊像小狗一样。”董思成往后退，黄仁俊便立马追上来。  
omega之间应该怎么做爱，黄仁俊和董思成没有概念，不过肯定不是alpha和omega那样。黄仁俊的乳头磨着董思成的衬衫，小狗狗立马撇着嘴嘟囔要像他一样哥哥脱光衣服。  
“仁俊这里好可爱，粉色的。”董思成亲亲黄仁俊的乳头，不知是他的嘴唇柔软还是黄仁俊的胸更软一些。  
“我也要摸摸哥哥的。”黄仁俊的手比嘴快，董思成的衣服已经被他扒光了，哥哥没有他有肉，哥哥的腰很细，哥哥的屁股也很好摸，“哥哥后面的小洞也和仁俊的一样在流水了。”  
“因为是仁俊啊，啊，仁俊轻一点。”  
在黄仁俊的世界里，董思成的一切都是美好的，他的细细软软的呻吟声黄仁俊也很喜欢，“仁俊可以进哥哥这里吗？”  
董思成的吻轻柔又绵密，黄仁俊的肌肤上留下一个个粉色印记，“可以。”  
黄仁俊立刻就挤进董思成的双腿，勃起的阴茎滑过敏感的会阴，omega的小洞已经完全准备好被进入了，湿润的穴口对小小仁俊又吸又吮，“呜呜呜哥哥我好舒服，我怕我进去就射了怎么办？”  
“……啊…哥哥也很舒服，仁俊进来吧。”  
快感像潮水一样一波一波向黄仁俊袭来，肉洞里分泌的蜜水也一波一波地，黄仁俊整个人都荡在橘子汽水里了，随着浪，和他的昀昀哥哥一起溺在里面起伏。董思成把黄仁俊搂在怀里，任由他在自己身体里作乱。  
黄仁俊含着董思成的乳头，用舌头舔弄，听着他的昀昀哥哥发出好听的声音，“哥哥，我想射了，仁俊好喜欢哥哥。”  
“哥哥也喜欢仁俊……嗯…”董思成挺着胸把乳头塞进仁俊的嘴里，黄仁俊的嘴又湿又热，舌头又滑又软。  
omega的性器不会成结，黄仁俊射的不多，昀昀哥哥把他的理智和精液一起吸走了，“哥哥夹住不要流出来……”黄仁俊挣扎着坐起来，他自己流出来的水把床单都濡湿了，自己草草用手指在肉洞里抽插两下，“仁俊也想要哥哥。”  
黄仁俊身上那么热，两人腻在一起的汗水打湿了董思成的发尾，他也舍不得放开黄仁俊，“仁俊自己坐上来。”明明自己后面穴肉还在往外面吞吐着白色的液体，董思成就要插进黄仁俊的小洞里。  
年龄稍幼的omega什么都敢说，抱着董思成自己上下扭动，“我要给哥哥生孩子，哥哥一定要全部射进来哦。”  
董思成羞红了脸，赶紧亲上黄仁俊的嘴，黄仁俊配合地张开嘴，他们舌头互相舔弄，空气里翻覆着粘腻暧昧的水声，黄仁俊很喜欢接吻，但今天的接吻又有些不一样。  
两个omega互相簇拥着，甜酒混着橘子，让人闻着都想腻进去，床单都被他们搞得一塌糊涂，到处都是湿哒哒的，他们的眼框挂着泪水，身上粘着汗水，磨蹭的下半身更是像关不上阀一样往外淌着水。  
他们一直依偎到夜晚，夏天的风吹进来带来一股凉意，黄仁俊的发情期还没过去，omega的精力毕竟有限，董思成还泡在黄仁俊湿热的肉洞里，他实在没力气动了，黄仁俊在他怀里玩弄他的乳尖，昀昀哥哥真可爱，明明爽得要命还是咬着嘴巴不敢大声叫出来。  
“哥哥。”  
“嗯？”  
“我们下次买点其他的来玩吧。”


End file.
